A typical modern-day selective call receiver communication system comprises a terminal and a transmitter which are connected to the telephone lines to allow persons to initiate selective calls from telephones. The typical system also comprises a plurality of selective call receivers such as pagers that are the destination of the selective calls. Many pagers that are in use in such systems today can receive and display alphanumeric messages.
A shortcoming exists in the current art in this area, however, because telephones do not typically support the entry of alpha messages and, therefore, only a portion of an alphanumeric pager's capabilities are realized in such a system.
Thus, what is needed is an improved method for generating alphanumeric paging messages in a telephone-entry paging system.